Sestercentennial Squall
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: With the Pillar system gone a magic curse long thought a harmless nuisance had revealed itself to be a genuinely devastating force for one of Cephiro's oldest inhabitants. Friends and allies alike will stop at nothing to save him. Even going so far as moving him from a world he has called home for seven and a half centuries, but will that be enough?
1. Lightning's Arrival

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Ominous clouds gathered above Japan as three figures made their way to a large Eiffel tower-like structure in the metropolitan city of Tokyo, draped in ponchos and armed with umbrellas the three met outside a small café next to the elevators.

"Fuu, Umi," Hikaru said hugging each in turn.

"Good morning, Hikaru," Fuu greeted as she shook the water from her umbrella well Hikaru hugged Umi.

"Hey, Hikaru," Umi said releasing the little redhead.

"Is everyone ready?" Hikaru asked.

A casual observer would merely see three young ladies gathering for some meaningless outing, but never would they guess they are in fact the three savers of a world called Cephiro a land where ones will become power, strange beast from the depth of your imagination roam free, and magic practice is a norm.

"Of course, I have the present," Fuu said holding up a small box wrapped in a plastic bag keeping the delicate gift from the dampening rain.

"Yep, I got the cake, its marble with strawberry frosting," Umi said patting the bag at her side.

"Yum, I've got the card, and I've already signed it, so it's your turns," Hikaru said handing Umi the card and a pen.

"Let's head inside real fast I need a table," Umi said pointing the pen towards the café's double doors, "you know Hikaru this is your best ideal yet," she added handing the pen to Fuu.

"I must agree, but I still feel terrible for not inquiring or even thinking about Mr. Clef's birthday before now," Fuu said placing the card in its envelope, handing it back to Hikaru.

"Me too, but this is to make up for the three we've missed as well as opening up the subject to ask him because you know he'll never outright tell us." Hikaru said slipping the card into her backpack, "alright let's go," she added heading back outside towards the elevators.

Moments later they were on the observation deck overlooking the city as it sparkled from the rain, but the three magic knights had no time for sightseeing as they headed for a secluded corner of the platform.

Joining hands they closed their eyes as they gathered their will, and soon the midnight blue skies of Cephiro were all around them. As they hurtled towards the ground, none of them even flinched when Fyula, Clefs flying fish came from below and caught them as she made her way to the Quartz Castle as the girls had dubbed it.

"Look it's the guys," Umi said pointing to the landing balcony.

"Is that…Eagle, its Eagle, he's up," Hikaru shouted as she jumped from Fyula, running right for the Autozam commander not noticing the crutches keeping him up.

"Yes, I am and would like to stay that way if you will," Eagle said trying to remain upright as Hikaru continued her bear hug, "besides," he added, "I think someone's a little jealous you didn't greet them first."

"Oops," Hikaru said letting go of Eagle noticing the crutches for the first time, "sorry," she said heading for Lantis, who draped his long cloak around her in a display of possession casing those gathered to chuckle.

"Alright enough mushy stuff, we have a party to prepare," Umi stated from Ascot's said well he attempted to remove Chap Stick residue from his cheek.

"That's right you were going to show us what a 'birth cake' is," Ferio said as Fuu stifled a giggle.

"I believe it is called a 'birthday cake,' my prince," said Lafarga as he emerged from the hall behind the magic knights and company.

"What's the difference?" The prince asked looking at Fuu.

"It's just the way it is," Umi answered for her, "now come one," she added pushing them inside the others following.

Lafarga stared a moment longer looking to the darkening skies 'something doesn't feel right' he thought to himself.

He was pulled from his thought by Hikaru as she ran back from the hallway, "come on Lafarga, I'll get Caldina if…" she never finished as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky followed by a clash of thunder.

Hikaru saw nothing, but white as she found herself being pushed back into the hallway away from the very spot a bolt of lightning hit scorching the balconies stonework.

"Hikaru, Lafarga, are you both okay," Ascot asked as he and the others ran back to the dazed magic knight and swordsmen.

"Hikaru…"

"I'm fine Lantis," she said to the Kailu as he helped her up.

Ferio was helping Lafarga up when another clash of thunder rumbled outside before a wall of rain poured down from the heavens.

"Well, looks like the gardens are out of the question," Umi plainly said heading deeper into the castle.

"There are many other locations to choose from, over the years we have learned to be prepared to move if the weather changes," Lafarga said.

Hikaru's face fell at his words; Lantis was the only one to notice wrapping her once more in his cloak he pulled her close as they headed to a large dining room, just before they entered a voice called out.

"Eagle, there ya are I've been looking all over, ya shouldn't be out of bed hun, Clef's been looking for ya too," Caldina called out to the Autozam commander.

"You I can understand, but him?" Eagle asked confused.

Caldina smiled as she shook her head, "you've been awake less than two days, he wants to make sure you're a-okay," she said with a wink.

"Got that right, you should go see him right away," Hikaru said concern crossing her face.

"Come on sug I'll take ya to your room," Caldina told him, grabbing his arm and leading him back the way she had come before he could protest.

"I hope everything is alright," Hikaru said as she entered the dining room.

"Don't fret he'll be fine," Umi said chuckling, "it would be funny to be there though when those two stubborn men butt heads," she continued removing her poncho placing it and her umbrella against the wall next to Fuu's.

"Why are you wondering around you should be in bed', Clef will say," Umi said.

"I'm fine I don't need to be in bed'," Ferio mimicked.

The mock conversation had even Lantis chuckling meaning none noticed the shadow that appeared in the doorway.

"It seems I've missed something humorous," a calm voice stated from behind the group.

"Clef," Umi shouted jumping in front of the cake and gift she had been setting up, pulling the closest body with her which just happened to be Lantis.

The look of surprise on the Kailu usually stoic face had everyone laughing once more even the master mage cracked a smile, once the giggle fit subsided Fuu turned to the mage.

"Looking for Eagle, Mr. Clef," she stated more than asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Caldina dragged him off a little bit ago," Umi told him as she pulled Presea over, using her and Lantis to hide behind as she continued to out the party stuff.

"She must have taken him back to his room," he mused, "thank you I'll…"

"Wait, you can't leave yet," Hikaru interrupted grabbing Clef's arm pulling him towards the table, "you ready Umi?"

"What, no…"

"Please!"

"Fine, Fuu come over here," Umi called taking her place back from Presea as Fuu took Lantis's.

Hikaru moved Clef closer as Fuu and Umi stepped aside revealing a small box wrapped in bright silver paper, a green envelope leaning against it as well as a pink frosted cake with three candles, "SURPRISE!" the three magic knights yelled smiling at the stunned mage.

"What's all this?" Clef asked genuinely surprised.

"Go finish with Eagle then we'll explain, come back here when you're done unless the rain stops than head…" Umi was saying when another massive bolt of lightning flashed in the large windows followed by an equally enormous clap of thunder making the lights dim.

They were still reeling from the sudden shock when Hikaru's voice drew their attention to her and the retreating form of the master mage as he staggered towards the door, his staff lay abandoned, tendrils of blue electricity dancing around his frame.

"Clef, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked after the lavender-haired man as she caught up with him, but received no answer as he promptly collapsed, "CLEF!" Hikaru shouted at the crumpled form kneeling beside him.

Clef curled deeper into himself as the magic knights, and there Cephiro allies faded from his world, being replaced by one of pain and darkness a whispered version of his voice echoed in the back of his skull tempting him to oblivion.

Moments after the pain started it subsided and settled into a dull throbbing in his chest; he hesitated to open his eye's knowing he would be bombarded with questions and be fussed over. After some time though he felt it was best to get it done with when he cracked them open instead of the worried face, Clef expected the darkened light fixture of his bed chambers was what meet his eyes.

Clef laid there a moment confused 'wasn't I just in the dining hall' he thought to himself, a flicker of movement to his right drew his attention to the tall form of the Captain of the Guard. As he fiddled with something on the nightstand, a single candle burned beside him casting an eerie glow over the familiar face.

Lafarga was preparing to replace the cooling cloth when he caught Clef attempting to raise a blank and confused look clear on the ashen face.

"Easy Guru, lie back," he said pressing lightly against Clef's shoulder forcing him back down.

Clef wanted to protest, but the throbbing in his chest flared in intensity knocking the breath from his lungs, and ripping a scream from his lips as he clasped at the fabric over his heart.

Lafarga was caught off guard for a moment but was then by the mage's side not be a magician himself, all he could do was offer a supportive word and keep a cold compress fixed to the smaller man's fevered forehead as the attack ran its course.

It was near sunrise when Clef fell into a somewhat peaceful rest and just after lunch when he awoke again this time to Presea's solemn face when her golden brown eyes meet his crystal blue ones he couldn't help but give her a weak smile, one she gladly returned.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**


	2. Curse Revealed

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The sky above Tokyo was clear and bright, but one red-haired high school student hardly noticed the early spring weather instead she sat on the porch of her family's' dojo an uneaten bowl of ramen in her lap. Her eldest brother Satoru stood in the doorway behind her, Masaru and Kakeru the second and third born hovered behind him.

"May I join you, Imouto?" Satoru asked walking up beside her, leaving his Otouto to worry in his place.

"Of course, Onii-san," she said placing her ramen to the side as he sat down.

"Does this mood you've been in lately, have anything to do with Cephiro?"

"Ya, it's Clef."

"Is he the knight or the prince?" he asked earning a smile from the redhead.

"He's the mage, goofball."

"Ah, so…"

"Something happened the other day, and everyone is anxious no one has a clue what's going on."

"Will you, and your friends be heading back soon?"

"We're meeting up tomorrow morning to check in real fast before school so that I can help you with kendo class that afternoon."

"Don't worry about that I'll have Masaru help me, I don't think your principal would believe me if I had to explain why you were late," he said pulling her into a hug, "I hope everything turns out alright."

"Thank you Onii-san," she said hugging back then she jumped up, "I better call Umi and Fuu," she said running inside.

Fuu loved school, learning something new every day invigorated her as nothing else could, but this particular school day couldn't end fast enough for the magic knight of wind. When Hikaru had called yesterday afternoon letting her know what her elder brother had said she was relieved that there would be no need to rush the next morning, she knows the others are just as worried, but in situations like this Fuu wished she still had her winds of healing.

Her mind wandered to and fro as she stared out the window of her classroom her teacher's lesson not even registering. She barely heard the bell signaling the end of the day, but when she did Fuu grabbed up her bag and bolted for the door saying hurried good-byes to her classmates, and teacher many were surprised, but none had time to question her before she was gone.

Fuu ran from the school grounds to her house dropped her bag at the door and headed right for Tokyo tower not even bothering to change from her uniform. When she arrived, Umi and Hikaru seemed to have had similar ideas as they too were still in their uniforms, Umi even had her bag.

Pleasantries exchanged they headed for the observation deck, this time as they hurtled through the still dark skies, it was Ascot and one of his monster friends that caught them. As they head for the palace, he relayed to them that Clef had woken up a few times since last they were there and that earlier that morning was even strong enough to leave his bed.

When they arrived Lafarga was there to greet them, he led the three girls to the same dining room Clef had collapsed in, said mage was seated at the tables end. He was void of the elaborate robes and headdress of his standard attire instead a shale was wrapped around his shoulders, and a blanket draped across his lap.

Presea was hovering next to him, and from the scowl on his face she was doing some mother-henning, the look was quickly replaced with a smile when he spotted the magic knight.

"Hello, girls from another world," the master mage greeted them in his usual way.

Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling," Umi asked stuffing her bag under one of the chairs.

"As well as can be expected, especially with her insistent smothering," he said glaring at Presea.

"Don't you dare start," Presea chided as she places another blanket around him.

"I don't need another wrap Presea I'm no longer chilled," he protested making to remove it.

"And you'll stay that way if you keep these on," she said taking his hand gently from the fabric and replacing it over his back with the shale.

"She's right Mr. Clef it's important to stay warm when you're ill," Fuu said sitting two seats from him leaving the chair on Clefs left open for Presea.

He just sighed in defeat which leads to coughing, making everyone tense.

"Here have some water," Hikaru said pouring a glass from the pitcher in the middle of the table.

"Thank you," he said taking a sip, then added, "now that you three are here it's time for me to explain what transpired the other day, please take a seat."

He waited for everyone to choose their places; Presea took the chair Fuu left open well Lantis sat opposite her with Hikaru and Umi beside him, Lafarga took the seat opposite Clef well Ascot and Eagle sat to his left next to Umi well Ferio, and Caldina was to his right. Once everyone was settled, he began.

"It took some contemplation, but this storm that's been building the last few days is why I collapsed…well more precisely the connection between my magic and this system and not just my magic I mean, but the magic I possess as the master mage. It just happens that I'm a lightning mage as well, making matters worse," he paused taking another sip of water then continued, "every two and half centuries this tempest plagues Cephiro, how or why it spastically effects the supreme sorcerer is unclear. The Pillar was unable to stop it so they would will the storm to an uninhabited area of the country this was for the safety of the citizen they were unaware of the impact it had on my predecessor or me. Of course, that could be that the information was never passed on to them," he paused again closing his eyes, exhaustion washing over him.

"Master, you've been up since early this morning perhaps it would be wise to take a rest," Lantis said concern evident in his voice.

"I'm…I'm fine," Clef mumbled, "I just need a moment."

Those words were barely from his mouth before he found a pair of arms enveloping him; his eyes flashed open to a fiery red mane of hair as the magic knight buried her face into his shoulder.

"Hikaru?" he questioned

"You looked as if you could use a hug," she said releasing him turning away as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, before heading back to her seat.

When she was seated once more, Clef continued, "when the Pillar transplanted the storm it was in a different location, yes, but always away from the highest population of people which happened to be far away from themselves and any sorcerer within the palace respectively. Regardless of the distance though it had the same impact upon the master mage, or so it was believed. I was already holding the position the last time it came through, and I can say for sure that as this storm gathers strength, mine will diminish. The difference between this time and last is not only was it late as it was supposed to transpire two years ago. It's proximity I hadn't realized how importing it was I honestly don't think any of my predecessors realized it either," he trailed off seemingly deep in thought, looking like he wanted to say more.

The others were growing worried, and just as they were about to voice their concerns, he sighed slumping in his chair.

"I've delayed long enough," he said in a defeated tone, "the long build-up and closer distance played a larger role in this situation than imagined. Meaning that when this storm dissipates I…" he sighed again gathering himself, "when this storm ends so will my life."

* * *

_[ TO BE CONTINUED]_


	3. Comfort and Planing

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The magic knights returned to Tokyo in quite a black mood, even the city itself seemed to reflect the depressed and gloomy atmosphere they brought with them as a light mist started to fall, they decided to head to Hikaru's house it is the closest before the heavens deposited its full fury upon them.

"Hello, Hikaru glad to see you home safe and sound, and hello to you as well Umi, Fuu," Satoru greeted them from his spot on the veranda as he enjoyed a cup of tea.

"Hello Satoru-san," Umi and Fuu greeted in return bowing, Hikaru said nothing as she headed inside.

"What happened?" he asked standing.

"We received some bad news," Umi answered, "may we," she asked jesting to the door.

"Of course."

They made their way to Hikaru's room where muffled crying emanated from the redhead, her head buried in her pillow; they sat down on either side of her, Umi rubbing soothing circles across her back.

"What's the matter, Hikaru? Why did you run off earlier? Everyone is probably worried," Umi questioned, but all she got was an incoherent sentence, "what? I can't hear you, sit up will ya."

Hikaru bolted upright, "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT," she screamed rubbing her eyes trying to clear the tears from them, "if it weren't for me abolishing the pillar system, Clef wouldn't be dying or…or…"

"STOP IT," Fuu shouted silencing Hikaru as she pulled her into a hug, "this is in no way your fault, there was no choice, and I feel Mr. Clef hoped that by you destroying the old hierarchy perhaps lesson or outright end the ancient affliction gifted by his predecessors. He nor anyone else could have prepared for the devastating consequences that came with that hope."

"She's right you know, this was the only path open to you, us, or are friends, friends that are more than likely upset by us leaving so abruptly," Umi said standing, "I think we should spend the night tomorrow it's been a long time and it's a holiday the day after."

"That sounds like a good idea," Fuu agreed to release Hikaru, "how does that sound."

"Okay"

The following afternoon found them packing away their overnight bags in the room they shared when Caldina stopped by, "come on you three, Eagle wants to see everyone," she said from the door.

They followed in silence down a number of hallways before ending up in Clefs study where Lantis was going through books with Ferio and Ascot. Eagle was on the com speaking most likely with Geo his second in command when they entered the study he hung up and turned to them, "Good you're here, listen I have an idea," he said pulling up a star map. "Geo will be here in less than two days to retrieve me, and I would like to take your master mage with me back to Autozam."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Distance," Umi said slamming her fist into her open palm in an 'ah ha' sort of way, "Clef did say it was important and him leaving may just be the answer."

"It is possible that it may not work at all," Lantis interjected replacing a book on one of the many shelves, "Master Clef's condition could just as easily decline if moved off-world," he said frankly and in those words he revealed just how concerned the stoic Kailu was for his mentor.

"Lantis," Ferio called placing a reassuring hand upon the knight's shoulder. "This is the only option open to us now if he stays he WILL die this chance is all there is for him even if it's a minuscule one," the prince said to the older man, a sigh was the reply he received.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Note - Sorry I'm posting this so late.


	4. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Zazu sat lazily in the co-pilot seat beside Geo staring with his hands behind his head at the sub-commander well he made adjustments to some controls as they made their final approach towards Cephiro airspace.

"Zazu make yourself useful and…"

"What do think had the commander so upset?" the young mechanic asked interrupting his elder crewmen.

"We'll know when we get him onboard, so as I was saying make your self-useful and make sure the jump pod is ready," Geo said never taking his eyes off the console.

"I already did…four times, everything is in perfect working order," Zazu said stretching.

"Alright then I'm leaving you in charge well I get Eagle," Geo ordered imputing a final command bring the ship to a stable orbit around the blue world.

"Hey, that's not…"

"Zazu do as I say and stay here, okay."

"Alright, alright no need to take my head off," the younger man said.

"And have a medical team meet me in the launch bay if you could," Geo asked heading towards the bridge doors.

"What…why?"

"Eagle asked for one; I don't know why" he answered leaving the bridge.

As the jump pod made it way to Cephiro's surface Lantis waited in the hallway before a window watching the cloud-covered sky, he was deep in thought as the events of the last few days played through his mind particular the one that transpired just hours ago.

Clef's condition had taken a turn for the worse; the mage was permanently bedridden not even having the strength to sit up. The episodes that plagued him had intensified to the point of rendering the man in a constant state of delirium in one of the ever increasingly rare instances of coherence, he called for Lantis.

When the Kailu entered the bedchambers, he was not sure what he expected, but he was wholly unprepared for the sight that met him. Lantis know his mentor was gravely ill and had not seen him since he announced his impending demise, but Clef was white as snow; his lavender hair plastered to his sweat strewn brow.

Lantis approached the bedside with care, taking the chair Presea had persistently occupied the last three days he had asked she leave to get some rest, but when she refused, he brought the concerns of her friends to her attention. Telling her, she would be of more use to not only them, but to the ailing mage, if she let them take some of the work she imposed on herself, that's when she realized just how selfish she had been. Everyone was as concerned as she was and by not letting them help her she was making the others worry about her as well with that she left reluctantly

Lantis sat vigilantly for some time before he heard a weak voice barely above a whisper.

"Lantis…" Clef called his eyelids fluttering open.

"I'm here master," he answered leaning forwards.

"Lantis…a long time ago...' _cough_ '…I commented on you and your brother of who would surpass me first…do you…' _cough_ '…recall that day…," Clef asked closing his eyes once more.

"It was a long time ago, but I remember," Lantis answered sitting back.

"Not long after…I had decided ...to see if you would…want to continue you're magical training...' _cough_ '…to become my successor as the master mage of Cephiro…but you had left before I had the chance… to ask."

"You wanted me to be your successor? Why?"

"I see quite a bit of myself in you…you care for this land, and its…people very much...' _cough_ '…you are a very accomplished magician as well as having learned swordplay and being quite adept at it...' _cough_ '…makes you unique Lantis and I…would still like for you to take the title…beyond a few spells known only to myself and my predecessors you. _..'cough'…_ would be…"Clef never finished as his small frame started convulsing, a black liquid oozing from this nose.

Lantis was startled, then leaped into action he called for the others then he did what Lafarga could not and bound himself to Clef his intention to ease the pain by taking some of it upon himself. The instant the connection was made his vision filled with white and the feeling of being pierced with a thousand shards of glass washed over every inch of his body.

The pain was dulling as Lantis came too his head throbbing from hitting it on the floor. His fairy companion Primera hovered above him, he could see she was talking, but her voice was muffled, and her movement was like looking through water, he caught Presea's bobbing form as she slowly ran from the door to the other side of the bed followed by the magic knights.

Lafarga and Ascot headed to him; he didn't see if they reached him before his world became black. He woke once more laid out on a litter strung between Lafarga and Ferio this time as they headed down a hallway all the fogginess was gone through his right arm was utterly num. After they let him up, a visiting healer checked him over before being left to himself, and that was how he found himself staring out a window at the small Autozam craft with his arm in a sling the feeling had yet to return.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**


	5. HIATUS NOTICE

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ NOTICE ]_**

* * *

 **Hello readers I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update, I wanted to let you know that for the time being " _Sestercentennial Squall_** **" will be on hold. My job has increased my workload as of late, and my other story "** ** _Secret of a Royal Sorcerer_ " is at a critical point of development behind the scenes. **

**Focusing on both stories, and a full-time job is difficult, so I have found it wise to cut back. Unfortunately, that meant this is the story put on the chopping block so to speak as when compared to the other it is still in its infancy.**

 **Never fear though as this is only temporary, I hope to have this story up and running within a month, two at most.**

 **Sorry once again and thank you for your understanding and patience.**

 **~~[ Nmjd1234isaZombie ]~~ **

* * *

**_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**


	6. Departure

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Eagle waited on the balcony with Caldina as the craft landed, the medical team was first off, an order from Eagle had them following Caldina inside.

"Why call a medical team, if you send them away?" Geo asked exiting the ship.

"Contact Zazu have him prepare the ship for immediate departure," Eagle told his second in command.

"Wait, what? We just got here, why leave so soon?" Geo asked blocking Eagle from entering the ship.

Eagle turned to face his longtime friend, "I owe my life to their mage as you well know, now he's at death's door. I for one will not let him pass without doing everything in my power to help. Leaving this world may well be that one chance and my ship and crew can help," he said.

Geo merely nodded in understanding then headed to the cockpit, Eagle turned and sat on the doorframe waiting. Soon the echo of footsteps made themselves know; it was the medical team returning, Lantis and Presea in tow.

The smith was wearing traveling clothes and had a small pack with her it was clear what her intention was, "do you mind me tagging along?" she asked.

"Its fine, but it's a long flight just to warn you," Eagle replied moving so the others could bring the occupied litter on board.

"I'll…I'll will survive, thank you for the concern."

"Then welcome abroad."

Presea stepped into the small craft looking at Lantis as the door closed she was leaving the only world she'd ever known, and she was fearful of what was to come. Presea wanted to go, no, she needed to go not just for the sake of the one she loved so dearly, but for her sanity if she had stayed the waiting and worrying would have driven her mad.

Eagle showed her to where Clef had been secured for the flight then left her to join Geo; she found her way to a chair that one of the crew had set out. Once settled she tentatively reached for the small hand that held such responsibility. Presea rubbed soothing circles into the heated skin lost in thought as the ship took off.

Once they docked with the larger craft Clef and Presea were moved to the infirmary. Sometime during her vigil, Presea had fallen asleep for she found herself being awoken by one of the medical staff a young woman named Sterling, she was to be the one responsible for all Clef and Presea's needs well there were in route to Autozam.

"Miss," Sterling said, "I have prepared a bed for you'd if you'd like to get some rest?"

"I'm not leaving him," Presea answered rubbing the sleep from her eyes

Sterling smiled, "I understand, the bed is across the room, the Commander informed me of your attachment to the boy," she said making Presea giggle, the medic was taken aback.

"I'm sorry it's just if Clef was awake and had his staff you would have a sore head right now," Presea told her further adding to the women's confusion, "he may look like a child, but he is in fact 750 years old. On our world one can use their will to change their appearance, among other things," she explained taking pity on the women.

The look of surprise nearly had Presea rolling, after apologizing profusely, Sterling and Presea stuck up a conversation an hour quickly before the weaponsmith fell asleep in her chair again, Sterling gently lifted her from her perch and laid her on the fresh bed, she placed a blanket over her, then checked on Clef, before leaving them to slumber.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Thank you one and all for your patience, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Lantis had taken to wondering the palace halls when not on patrol, it had been a month since the storm began, he and the other where growing weary of it. The Magic Knights had returned to their world a few weeks ago and said they would not be back for some time, something about 'midterms' whatever that meant.

The Kailu stopped to look out at the swirling cloud cover from one of the small windows lining the hall, 'is it getting lighter out?' Lantis though, 'no, probably a trick of the mind,' he sighed stepping away.

"Lantis, wait," someone called keeping him rooted.

"Hello Lafarga," Lantis greeted, "what can…"

"Come outside, quickly!" Lafarga ordered waving the man to follow.

Lantis was taken aback by the outburst; then he was almost running to catch up with the captain, "Lafarga, what happened?"

The question was left unanswered as he stepped out into the gardens to see strikes of sun breaking through the gray water vapor.

"It was getting lighter out…" he muttered.

"Yes," Lafarga agreed, "it should be gone by mid-afternoon."

* * *

Across the black abyss of stary territory, a small world covered in factories and smog drifted peacefully along its orbit. Deep within a stark white tower, Persea Master Weaponsmith of Cephiro was sleeping soundly when at her door someone started banging upon it.

"Ma'am WAKE UP," the person shouted.

Persea jolted from her bed; she went to swing the door open, but it slid to the side. She had forgotten this was not her home, but a world with technology unlike that which she knew.

"What's wrong?" she asked catching herself on the doorframe before she collided with the man.

"Your companion has awoken," he told her.

Persea's eyes grew wide, and a smile graced her features, she quickly thanked the nurse before rushing down the hall, her nightgown trailing behind her. When she entered the room, a confused mage laid slightly raised and looking around, a tall, muscular man in a white coat stood over the bed listening to Clef's chest.

Sterling was by the door waiting, "hey," she greeted.

"Hello," Persea responded, "hello Clef, how are you feeling?" she asked coming to the bedside.

The Guru looked at her, "where am I? " he asked ignoring her question.

"This is a healing wing on Autozam they call it a hospital," Persea explained, "Eagle brought us here in an attempt to save you. It seems to have worked," she beamed.

Clef, on the other hand, seemed even more confused, "save me?" he asked, "I'm fine...I thought Cephiro was closed off to the other worlds, by the Pillar? That's what Master Maroff said at least," he said.

Persea's brow wrinkled, "I do not know who that is," she said, "and Cephiro has had no Pillar for three years you know that. Perhaps your still groggy, we can talk later," Persea suggested.

Clef griped the blankets his gaze boring into the Weaponsmith, "is this some game?" he practically shouted, "where am I really? What happened to the Pillar? And for that matter who are you?"

Clef struggled to sit up as he bombarded Persea with questions, the doctor stepped around the foot of the bed, before ushering Sterling out, himself not far behind, leaving the off-worlders to speck.

"What? Clef your not making any sense, don't you remember Princess Emeraude calling the Magic Knights? Or the Pillar system being abolished?" Persea asked a dark thought crossing her mind, "what about the storm? It was going to kill you because your the Master Mage," she added, tears welling in her eyes.

She knew in her heart something had happened to the man before her and his next words confirmed it.

"Who is Princess Emeraude? What do you mean the pillar is gone!? Me the Master Mage!? You have to be lying! I am NOT the Master Mage, I can barely use magic," he hissed.

* * *

In a small Dojo in the city of Tokyo, a young woman with fiery red hair was cleaning up after her lunch break when one of her fellow students came up to her.

"Shidou-chan are you okay?" they asked.

"Of course, why?" she asked, in turn, looking up at them.

"Your crying," they told her hand over a napkin.

A tear ran down Hikaru's cheek, she wiped at it, "that's weird," she muttered taking the napkin, "thank you."

Hikaru headed back to class, she was at a loss of why she would be crying, little did she know that across town both of her friends and fellow Magic Knights were experiencing the same odd emotion.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

.


	8. Convergence

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Lantis, Lafarga, and Ferio stood waiting for the ship that would bring their friends home, but what was supposed to be a joyous event was full of sorrow, Eagle was able to contact Lantis and inform him and the others about the Master Mages condition.

Once the jumper landed Persea was the first to exit followed by a modestly dressed Clef; he looked around the balcony, the sky, the land and the castle itself all with shock evident in his eyes, his mouth agape.

"This can't be...but it feels like…" Clef muttered kneeling, he placed a hand on the stonework and closed his eyes.

Wisps of white light flared below his palm and wrapped itself around him, the others called out concerned and surprised at the display of power. The magic faded away as soon as it sprang to life tears streaked down Clef's face.

"Cephiro...it's like you said," he said rising to his feet and looking at Persea, "the pillar is gone, but how…"

"Master Clef," Lantis called.

"DON'T…" Clef bellowed the ground under his feet fractured from some unseen force, "don't call me that…" he rushed past the gathered group into the castle.

Flashes of thing and people and events sat at the back of Clef's mind taunting him, he flew down the halls, his legs knowing where he was going despite his foggy brain not remembering. He needed a place to think without interruption.

* * *

Hikaru skipped down the long road, leading to Tokyo Tower a large bag secured to her back, with midterms over she was off school for a full week, so her and the other girls were going to spend it in Cephiro.

"Hikaru!" Umi called waving the redhead over.

"Hey Umi," she greeted, "where's Fuu?"

"She called me this morning and let me know she was going to be about an hour late give or take, something family related," Umi explained.

"Okay, should we grab something to eat well we wait?"

Umi turned green, "last time I ate before going over I nearly lost my lunch mid-air, I have snacks for afterward, " she told Hikaru.

"Well I still want to eat, do you mind sitting with me?"

"Of course you goof, let's go."

They soon found themselves in the small cafe under the tower, choosing to set outside as their bags took a lot of space.

"I love these chick pastures, " Hikaru beamed munching away.

"They are pretty good," Umi agreed, nibbling on a few crackers.

"Umi, are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Ya, why?"

"Your crying."

"Not again," Umi said reaching for a napkin, "you are as well," she added handing her a second napkin.

"What!?" Hikaru touched her face, and there was indeed a stream of tears flowing, "what is going on? That's the fourth time this month," she took the offered napkin and dried her face and eyes.

"Me too!" Umi cried, "you don't even notice them until someone points it out, then you feel a tight knot in your chest?"

"Yes, it so weird."

"You don't think it's connected to Cephiro, do you?"

"I...I feel like it is."

* * *

Lantis scoured the palace grounds long after the other had given up; he looked for his mentor though as the moon rose higher in the sky, he too felt he was not going to find the man. So he decided since sleep was the furthest thing from his mind he would escape to the garden and the large tree he often sat in to think.

When he arrived, he was surprised in finding his master fast asleep among the foliage, his small frame, and green Autozam clothing making him almost invisible, if it wasn't for Clef's ring giving off a soft glow, Lantis could have hurt him.

"Mast...Mage Clef," Lantis called, "Mage Clef!"

"Five more minutes Master Maroff…"

"MAGE CLEF!" Lantis shouted.

The older man started awake; Clef slipped from the branch he was on before Lantis could make to soften the fall Clef's ring weaved a white light around its owner lowering him to the ground safely.

"Do you often go around scaring people?" Clef asked between his panting breaths.

"It was not intentional," Lantis said, "we have been looking for you all day and myself most of the night. We were worried about you."

"I...I don't understand why?" Clef questioned, "I'm not someone to be concerned with, I was told I'm the Master Mage, but I'm so weak in magic, yet ever since I arrived...home...this is Cephiro, but at the same time it's not...I'm so confused…" Clef spouted off half sentences as his mind raced, "what happened to Master Maroff and...

Lantis gripped his mentor's shoulder drawing the mage's attention and stemming the flow of words, "it may not make sense in your mind right now, but your heart and soul know the truth, " he started. "If you truly believe what you say you would not have allowed yourself to be brought back here, nor would have even listened to anything we told you. Cephiro itself is trying to remind you of yourself."

"But all I was shown was how the pillar is gone...and I did nothing to stop it, " Clef cried he collapsed to his knees, and clasped at his heart it aching with emotion.

Lantis knelt before the man he respected with every fiber of his being, he took the hands that shook with anger and pain, "YOU are Guru Clef! YOU are the Master Mage of Cephiro! YOU are the one who has helped so many at such a high cost to yourself! YOU are my mentor! YOU are someone I look up to and have great respect for! YOU are someone who is loved by many people including three young women who have worried themselves sick over your wellbeing…

"But I can't be someone like that, " Clef protested, "I was never meant to be the Master Mage…

"Master please…"

"No, if I am the Master Mage then what happened to Master Maroff and his appointed successor...what happened to my sister?"

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I know Clef is OOC in this chapter, it is on purpose go with me on this.


	9. Fire

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"Umi, Hikaru," a voice called as the two magic knights chartered under the shade of the tower.

"Hay Fuu," Hikaru greeted shifting so the other girl could join the table.

"Sorry I'm late my father needed some help moving stuff from storage," Fuu explained.

"That's okay, stuff still needs to get done around here," Umi said, "did you want to grab something before we go?"

"No, father and I ate already so we can head out as soon as you two are finished," Fuu told them.

Hikaru stuffed the last bits of her food in her mouth and grabbed up her bag, she called out for her friends to follow her, but all they heard was a muffled noise as the Magic Knight of Fire took off towards the elevator.

Fuu and Umi did follow there friand laughing all the way at the girl; moments later the bright early morning sun of Cephiro greeted the Magic Knights. Ascott was once again responsible for catching the girls, he seemed chipper compared to the last time they had been here, but at the same time, Umi could tell something was wrong especially as he kept avoiding questions.

Once they landed, Caldina led the girls down the hall having insisted Ascott be the one to take their bags to the room, "Caldina what is going on?" Umi asked.

"What happened to the balcony?" Hikaru asked pointing to the large cracks in the stonework.

"The Master Mage is home," was all Caldina said her voice low.

A burble of sound came for the Magic Knights, at the news. Hikaru looked at the dancer, "is Clef okay?" she asked feeling something was wrong as well.

"Kind'a," she replied, "he came back alive, but he has no memories of us or you three or him being the Master Mage for that matter. He thinks we're all a bit crazy for thinking that."

"WHAT!?" the three girls shouted.

"No way, how is that possible?" Umi asked.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that storm?" Fuu asked this time.

"Where is Clef now?" Hikaru asked looking to the dancer with pleading eyes.

"I'm taking ya to him now, try not to overwhelm the poor fellow," Caldina said leading them towards the study.

As they entered, a familiar sight greeted them, Clef sitting behind his desk, but this time he was buried deep into a book a dozen more surrounding him, "hello," Caldina said.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Clef asked still reading.

The breath caught in Hikaru's throat, that didn't sound like the mage she had come to know, the man before her was cold, the others beside her through the same thing, "well sug' there are some people here to see ya," Caldina told him pushing the girls further into the room.

"More visitors, that's all I've had to deal with the last two weeks can't you…" he stopped mid-sentence after looking up and locking eyes upon the Magic Knights, "girls from another world…" he breathed the words so familiar yet so foreign.

A sharp pain shot behind the lightning mages eyes, Clef rubbed at his face bitting back the bile rising in his throat, "Clef are you alright?" Fuu asked as Hikaru came around the antique desk.

The fire mage placed her hand on Clef's shoulder both jumped as best they could away from the other as flames spring forth from the contact point.

Clef pated at the smoldering cloth well Hikaru cradled her hand, once he realized though he reached for her, "let me see," he said his voice taking on a more tender tone.

The others had surrounded her when the flames had appeared, Fuu stepped aside so Hikaru could move closer, Clef took the burned appendaged and folded it between his hands, a few words left his mouth as a soft light encircled his and Hikaru's hands.

A moment later Hikaru's hand was healed, "whoa I've never seen a healing spell," Gardenia said looking at the mage.

Clef looked exhausted, "I was training to be a healer before...before...before something…" he said confusion crossing his face.

"It's alright, hun," Gardenia said, with a thumbs up, "it'll come back to ya soon."

"Thank you Clef," Hikaru said flexing her fingers, "are you alright? The flames got you too."

"I will be fine Hikaru," he answered, his eyes widened at his words as did the others.

"You said my name," Hikaru practically screamed jumping in place, "does this mean you have your memories back?"

"I don't think so..." Clef said, "that name is not of Cephiro origin is it?"

"Nope, it's Japanese," Umi said, "do you know our names?" she asked pointing to Fuu and herself.

Clef though for a moment trying to dig the words he could feel, "no I don't, " he sighed.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

.


	10. Water

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

After their initial reintroduction, the group started to discuss the flair of magic; none had a clue why Hikaru's magic which had gone dormant after Mokona left with Rayearth and the other mecha suddenly became active. Fuu and Umi chose to keep their names from Clef which he was not happy over, but could understand at one point his stomach made its plea to the mage to eat, loud enough that the others heard, they laughed as he scowled.

When Clef refused to leave his office to eat saying he was fine, the laughing stopped and knowing how stubborn he can be Hikaru pulled his chair back and thankful he was still small picked him from his seat and started to walk. Umi stifled a chuckle at the mages shocked face; that was how Clef found himself at a table with the strange girls, Caldina having to excuse herself.

"So before this whole mess started we had planned a birthday party for you," Umi said, pulling a small pastry from a white box, "so with lunch we have a little something for you to celebrate."

"Well, you could have told me that," Clef said, "there was no need to drag me here."

"Maybe, but would that have worked?" Umi said.

"Fair point," he said as Fuu put three candles in the cake, "what are those for?" Clef asked; Fuu lit them using a pack of matches.

"You put one candle to represent one year you have lived," Fuu explains, "we know you are quite old and there is not enough room to put them all, so we decided to put the number of candles we have known each other."

"I don't think I ever asked how old I am," Clef said after a moment, "the memories I have say I'm a hundred and twenty-five."

"Only a hundred and twenty-five!?" the Magic Knights said flabbergasted.

"I figured I lost some, but could you tell me how old I am now?" Clef asked a bite of annoyance entering his voice.

Hikaru smiled, she liked this younger Clef he wore his emotions on his sleeve, "well when we met, you said you were seven hundred and forty-five," Umi said, "that was three or so years ago now."

Clefs eyes grew wide, "seven hundred...that can't be...no that can't be right!? Over six centuries...gone…" Clef muttered sinking into his seat, deep in thought.

"Everything will be alright," Fuu said, "you already know Hikaru's name meaning you still have your memories they're just hidden."

Clef nodded listening absently as the girls spoke around him.

* * *

It was well into the night when Umi awoke to a strange feeling, one that sat like a rock in her stomach, she looked around the room her foggy mind searching for the other Magic Knights, but the time of them sharing a room was long over.

Picking herself from the bed, Umi wrapped a robe around herself before starting down the blackened hallways, letting her feet take her where her heart need her too.

She yawned before a brisk breeze created her face making the robe flutter; Umi pulled it tighter as she realized where she was. The gardens; one of her favorite places at the palace, she prepared to walk back inside when she spotted a faint glow of some kind moving along the other side of the fountain.

As Umi drew closer, she found the glow was coming from a ring, one attached to a pacing Master Mage.

"Clef!?" Umi called startling the man.

"My goodness you gave me a fright," Clef said after snapping his attention over at her, "why are you out here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing, " Umi replied, "it's chilly."

Clef noticed her attire, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her before stepping back, "would you like to sit?" he asked motioning to the fountain edge.

"I can stay a minute," Umi said, "what has you up at such an ungodly hour?" she asked taking a seat.

"I could be asking you the same," he said sitting beside her, "my mind is clouded with thought and being out here in the garden is soothing. It's like the one my mother kept when I was a boy."

"You never talk about your family, Lantis told Hikaru, and she told me you had a sister. Is that true?"

"Yes, she was much older then I, she was the apprentice to Master Maroff, the Master Mage…"

"Was he the one who taught you magic?"

"No, maybe, I'm not entirely sure," Clef said rising once more to pace, "I know it was never supposed to be me batting this mantel. Every time I try to find any records of either of them it like they've vanished."

"Alright let's take a break from trying to figure out what is going on with the here and now," Umi said, "take a step back and tell me about your sister."

"I'd rather not in all honesty," Clef said taking a deep breath, "we did not get along very well. Why is it so easy to talk to you?" he asked looking at the Magic Knight.

Umi chuckled, "I don't know, this is however by far the longest we have gone without being at each other's throats," she explained, "we're known for our arguments. It's completely fine not wanting to talk about your sister, that very well could be why you never mentioned her before."

The Mage remained silent the words bouncing around his skull, "Clef?" Umi called, "try and get some sleep will you," she told him standing"I don't think any will come even if I do try," he retorted.

"You're as stubborn as Hika...WOW…" Umi shouted as she fell having tripped on Clef's long robe.

Clef grabbed Umi to steady her, but the momentum of her fall coupled with the weird angle they both were at, meant both Magic Knight and Master Mage found themselves in the cold water of the fountain.

Umi was the first to pull herself free of the frigid liquid; Clef followed suit clinging to the side as he caught his breath, "go, go inside fast as you can," Clef said.

Umi didn't need further prompting as she bolted for the entryway; Clef sat a moment longer before pulling himself free, he rubbed at his head staggering to the entryway himself; images flooded his mind as they had earlier that day.

Clef froze in his step, "Umi!? That's her name Umi!" he said, more and more came back, perhaps too much as his mind became overloaded with information, his swayed on his feet before collapsing.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

.


	11. Wind

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Fuu should have been in bed as the other girls, but her mind would not rest, as she wandered the halls she met up with Ferio who had finished a late night workout; as the pair walked towards the gardens on their way to the kitchen for a snack Ferio complained to Fuu.

"I should have listened to Lafarga and quite hours ago," he said rubbing at his wrist and forearm.

"It's your way of relieving stress, but yes you should have stopped," Fuu agreed.

"I just feel...so useless," Ferio said, Fuu wrapped her arm around his, drawing him in closer.

"I feel the same way, " Fuu said, "I sometimes think about my magic, I don't miss having it, but right now, with everything that happened…"

"You wish you did have it."

"Yes."

"Well, we can feel useless together," Ferio said, Fuu laughed, "that sounded better in my head," he added chuckling.

Their topic of conversation had shifted to a more pleasant nature when they entered the courtyard; cloud cover had obscured the moon cutting off the silver light and casting long black shadows over the garden.

"Ferio, look," Fuu said interrupting the prince pointing to a dark mass, half obscured by the center fountain.

Ferio took a moment to find the shape; when he did he walked towards it Fuu following; once closer the couple realized what or more accurately who the shadowy silhouette they saw was.

"Clef!" Fuu said kneeling beside the mage, "why in the world are you wet?" she asked despite knowing a reply was unlikely.

"Could have fallen in the fountain," Ferio offered.

"Maybe," Fuu muttered, "he's shaking, we need to get him inside," she said.

"I can take him," Ferio said trying to lift the mage into his arms, "okay I take that back my arms are too weak to lift him."

"Let's try it together," Fuu said, hooking her hands under Clef's shoulders and lifted well Ferio attempted to raise the mage's legs. They managed a few steps before needing to stop.

"It's not going to work," Ferio said, "even together we can't lift him, for such a small body he weighs a lot then you would expect."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Fuu laughed, "it's the water in his clothing adding to the strain."

Ferio didn't respond; instead, he removed his cloak, "Fuu I have an idea, help me get him on my back, then take my cape and tie it around Clef's and my waist," he explained.

"That would help distribute the weight, good plan," Fuu praised making Ferio blush.

With some effort, the Prince and Magic Knight got the Master Mage situated and where on their way to Celf's room when he started to stir; when he opened his sea blue eyes orbs of forest green where what he was met with, Clef felt his body swaying but not of his own motion.

Lifting his head, Clef realized he was being carried, "try not to move," the girl said Clef did as told and returned his head to it's resting place against Ferio's back.

Fuu looked at the Prince after Clef fell back into oblivion, she caught the side way's glance of the man, "he'll be alright," he told her, "the Master Mage is quite strong and not only in magic."

"I know," she said, "but he doesn't have to be anymore. Not with all of us around. He can take time to heal instead of trying to act like everything is fine."

"You know Clef as well as I do now, can you honestly say he would have it any other way?" Ferio asked, "the man is our rock to some more then other's." he added thinking of how frazzled Lantis had become after everything started.

"I know, I just wish there was more I could do."

"Be there for him. It's all any of us can do well his mind figures things out."

Fuu took those words to heart deciding after Ferio had deposited the mage upon his bead and stripped him of his socked outer garments she would stay overnight to watch the ailing mage.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and the Master Mage found himself waking to a familiar sight; the darkened light feature of his bed chambers and the presence of someone beside the bed. Glancing over he saw the same girl with green eyes, "good morning Clef," she greeted.

"Hello," he managed to push up into a sitting position.

"Let me help," Fuu said, "you got chilled last night and spent a lot of energy shivering even after we brought you inside. So try and take it slow."

"Thank you," Clef said noticing the dark circles under the Magic Knight's eyes, "did you stay here with me all night?" he asked.

"Of course, you're a dear friend and needed help," Fuu said, "I may not have my Wind's of Healing any more, but I still can tend to minor things like a fever."

Clef froze at the words, 'Wind's of Healing,' the incantation echoed over and over in his skull drugging up the memories from that night; clasping at his head he fought to remain conscious as they flooded his mind, including images of the girl...no...Fuu staying by his side as provided by his ring thanks to Cephiro itself.

Once the sharp pain subsided into a dull ache Clef became aware of small circles being drawn across his back and a soft voice telling him everything was going to be alright; once his breathing seated Fuu moved back to her chair, "you should…"

"Fuu…" Clef interrupted 'your name is Fuu."

The Magic Knight was taken aback for a moment before the implication of those words became clear, "you remember!?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," Clef simply said, "I remember you, Hikaru, Umi, Lantis, Persea, Lafarga, Ferio, Princess Emeraude, Zagato, Alcyone, and everyone we met...I…I..." he said tears streaming down his cheeks, "it's all back!"

Fuu was crying too, thrilled to have her friend back safe and sound.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Next chapter will be the grand finale for this story.


	12. Normalcy Returneth

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **Magic Knights Rayearth** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Sestercentennial - Means 250 years

Squall - Is another term for a storm.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Clef woke refreshed and energized he couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed a smile soon graced the Mages face at the thought. Last night was exhausting, but regaining his memories was reliving, he didn't recall falling asleep, but it was long enough ago that Fuu was gone and the sun was casting stubby shadow into his room.

Clef pulled himself from his bed, as he stood Clef's back gave some protest, "I slept wrong it seems," he mused making his way to his washroom.

Soon enough Clef was bathed and dawned the robes of the Master Mage, beaming with pride he looked for his staff, but it was gone, 'Lantis may know where it is' he said to himself leaving his room.

Making his way to the dining hall, Clef found the doors open with cherry voice pouring from the room, he stopped outside the door listening, his heart swelling with joy. For too long he shouldered a burden he had no need too, they made him see that with all they did for him well he was ill.

A particularly loud round of laughter brought the mage from his musing, and he glided into the room, he saw his dear students, the girls from another world, the allies from Cephiro's neighboring realms and Persea...Clef had finally acknowledged a part of his heart he thought long ago silent, and he cared for her in a way he had not felt for another being in centuries.

"Clef!?" someone called, the room became silent immediately, the Mage's smile widened.

"Hello everyone," he greeted.

Chairs scraped across tile, as those gathered moved to surround Clef, Hikaru reached him first and instantly wrapped her arms around the Mages waist in a hug and lifting him from the floor a few inches.

"Hikaru I'm happy to see you as well, but could you let me go?" Clef asked, "you're crushing my ribs."

The fire knight lowered him before loosening her grip, but she didn't let go instead she buried her face into Clefs shoulder and started to cry, "dear girl why are you crying?" Clef asked drawing the Magic Knight into a gentle embrace.

He noticed the other Magic Knights had tears welling in their eyes, as did Persea, "my goodness, dry your tears one and all; enough have been shed," Clef said with a chuckle.

"Now that is the Master Mage we know," Lafarga said.

"Of course, I would hope Fuu would have informed everyone of my memory coming back," Clef said, Hikaru finally pulled back from the hug tears give, but eyes still red.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Hikaru said, "I think you not being you scared us more than that blasted storm did."

"Master," Lantis called, "come and sit dinner is about to start."

"Food sounds amazing," Clef said, Umi grabbed his arm.

"Your sitting with me and the girls," she said dragging him to the center of the table.

Clef caught Perseas smile fall a bit, he would speak with her later on; after dinner, the group moved to a drawing room where sofas and chairs sat waiting before a fireplace which Lantis lit, Caldina with Lafarga appeared with tea and biscuits. Umi seeming to have realized what she had done earlier made sure Clef and Persea found themselves side by side on a small sofa directly across from the fire.

idle chatter made the round of the group, as Clef took a sip of his drink he notice his student sitting beside Hikaru, "I'll be right back," he said to Persea before rising to move over to the Kairu.

Lantis seeing the Mage stopped his conversation with Hikaru, "is everything alright Master?" he asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word in private," Clef said, "it'd only take a moment."

"Of course, I'll be right back Hikaru."

"Take all the time you need, I'll pester Persea," the Magic Knight laughed jumping from her seat.

The two men stepped out into the hall, "are you alright Lantis? What happened?" Clef asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing is…"

"Your arm, I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner…I saw it shaking; Fario made a comment that you hadn't been training like you usually do...I..."

"Master," Lantis interrupted taking a deep breath, he lifted the appendage, and it trembled, "I spoke with Caldina about it after the other healers couldn't explain why it was still injured," he said.

Clef took the damaged limb into his hands, he could feel the muscles twitching, "this looks like magic shock!? How did you initially hurt it?"

"I'd rather not say," Lantis said attempting to pull his hand back, "Caldina did say the same thing, said it would take time to heal."

"I'll not let you suffer from this," Clef said holding fast, like Hikaru day's previous Clef clamped the other's hand between his and started to speak a white light swirled around, then vanished.

Lantis was shocked, his hand and arm were back to normal no more stiffness or the feeling of pins running along his skin, "Master Clef, thank yo...are you alright?" he started as Clef swayed on his feet.

"I'm alright it seems using magic for the time being should be avoided," he said, "let's head back in, I don't trust my legs to keep me up any longer."

Clef turned from Lantis and marched into the drawing room, back to Persea, Hikaru moved so he could sit, she and Lantis took back their original place; Fario looked to the man after he settled in and cleared his throat.

"Master Mage Guru Clef, " he said rising to his feet, "on behalf of those gathered I would like to say welcome home."

Applause went up around the room, Clef smile widened, "I'm happy to be home and whole, I can't imagine how difficult it was to deal with me in that state."

"In all honesty, it was shocking to see you in such self-doubt," Fuu said.

"Yay, your the strongest mage in Cephiro after all and know all kinds of spells...right?" Umi added when she saw the smile fall from Clefs face.

"Once upon a time I would have been lucky to be able to light a candle with magic," Clef said. "I made mention of a sister and the Master Mage before me did I not?"

"You did, but we neither you nor we could find a single mention of them," Ferio said.

"Lady Laymin Princess Emeraude predecessor ordered their removal from all written records, and those who knew them were never to speak about them again," Clef explained, "I was bound by the same ruling. I'd rather forget everything again then remember those two beings, but with what happened to you all I feel it only fair to tell you, I ask though this information not be shared nor taken from this room."

"If this is too hard to talk about you don't have too," Hikaru said a chorus of voice chimed in agreement.

"Then you all would be stuck with the curiosity," Clef laughed, "and I know I couldn't bear that, so let's begin." Clef said quickly, "when I was a boy I grew up in the country, both of my parents were healers, and my mother had an extensive garden of herbs and flowers for potion making well my father used spell magic for healing as I used for you, Hikaru," he said looking to the redhead.

"That's cool," she said.

Clef smiled, "my sister Belladonna older by fifty years was expected as firstborn to follow in our parent's footsteps although she had no interest in it, after my birth our parents found I had a talent for healing magic that Belladonna didn't. For ten or so years she was left to do as she wished as I was given the training she had forced upon her when she was a girl; for a time she was happy with that but realized she was in essence cut off from the family. I didn't even know I had a sibling until schooling age," he said taking a deep breath, "after that first year away from home what power I had all but disappeared no one could explain it. I was pulled from the school, and my parents started showing me spells I had done not a month before, nothing, my powers were gone."

"Magic can't just disappear," Caldina said from her place beside Lafarga.

"True, but there are a number of ways it can be suppressed to the point of uselessness," Clef said, "well that was going on," he continued, "Belladonna was in the capital doing who knows, but at one point she met a man named Maroff; several years after my magic vanished Maroff became the Master Mage with Belladonna as his aid. A few years after that an illness washed over Cephiro even Lady Laymin contacted it, every Healer was called to help including my parents and myself, I could still make potions; it was an anomaly, to say the least. The Captain of the Guard at the time and for the life of me I cannot remember his name, suspected something was wrong and as it turned out he was correct."

Those gathered held their breath, "Belladonna and Maroff were the ones who unleashed the illness upon our world by way of magic, they planned to wipe out as many people as they could including the Pillar so they could take control without much resistance."

A bubble of angry protest rose from the group making Clef shrink back in his seat, "you do know this happened a very long time ago and didn't work?" he said

"So!? I still would love to punch them in the face," Umi bristled.

Clef chuckled, "they were executed after the plot was uncovered," he said.

"Oh, well never mind," Umi said folding her hands in her lap.

"After Belladonna died, my magic came back all in a rush, and we were still in the capital...as some of you know first hand a large amount of power being released at once can be dangerous," he said looking between Eagle and Hikaru," let's just say the damage was extensive," he laughed.

"As it turned out my sister cast a transfer spell on me, she gave me this ring as a congratulation for coming to study at the capital...she had the match and told me that as long as I didn't take it off, I would always be able...well nevermind...I didn't think anything of it. I had a sister and was excited she wanted anything to do with me, so I took the gift without question..."

Clef became lost in thought as he fiddled with the ring on his right hand, "sorry," he said quickly, "where was I?"

"You told us about your magic and ring," Fuu said.

"Why do you keep it?" Ascot asked before Clef could continue.

The man took a deep breath, "it keeps my power in check, magic develops with its owner I was deprived of that; well my magic was able to grow as it was being used by my sister physically I can't hold it without losing control. I have improved on that front in my later life, so at this point, I keep it for sentimental reasons."

"How did you become the Master Mage?" Lafarga asked, "if the one at the time was executed, who taught you the skills necessary to take the position."

"The Master Mage before Maroff took back the title," he answered, "she and Lady Laymin for what reason know only to them decided that I would be taken under Master Rene's tutelage. The rest is common knowledge," Clef concluded.

The room stayed silent before Eagle took a breath to say, "that is quite a tale."

"It is hard to imagine someone doing that to you," Hikaru said.

"But it led you to this point," Umi added, those around the room gave the girl a strange look.

"Umi's right if your sister hadn't done what she did Cherio would be a different place," Fuu said, "not to say what she did was right morally or otherwise."

"I know," Clef agreed, "and given a chance I wouldn't change a thing of my past."

The topic changed slowly as the group made a round of questions to the Mage they talked well into the night eventually those in the drawing room left one or two at a time for their beds soon Clef and Persea were alone before the dying fire.

Clef reignited the flames, "I never said thank you, for staying with me during everything," he said to the weaponsmith.

"There's no need for thanks," she said, "when you...care for someone you do things for them without question."

He smiled at the words, before taking her hand making the woman jump a bit, she looked at the joined appendages then at the Mage, who had half closed eyes as he enjoyed the peace. Persea looked back to the fire and leaned back into the sofa; the following morning the pair would be found still on that sofa leaned against each other sound asleep.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: and that's a wrap people hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	13. Bonus Notice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knights Rayearth nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ NOTICE ]_**

* * *

Heads up everyone I have a second story coming out called, ' **First Dance** '. It won't be out for a while to fair warn you, but the story will take place five years after this one and seven years after the show/manga ending. There will be wedding bells! But who will there be for!?

 **~~[ Nmjd1234isaZombie ]~~**

* * *

 **_[ NOTICE ]_**

* * *

Note:


End file.
